The creation and display of new art forms has been the goal of artists since the beginning of man. Even early cave dwellers drew, painted, carved or sculptured images of animals and other representations of their environment on the walls of their caves. Some even incorporated the nodes occurring on the rocks or the veins and cracks disposed therein into their sketches and drawings.
Early man also discovered and used sticks, stones, berries and like portions of their surroundings to give form and color to their drawings. At each age through history the artists saw the possibilities of new discoveries and tools for the advancement of artistic expression.
Other art forms involve the congruous or incongruous arrangement of similar or dissimilar objects and things in a familiar or unfamiliar setting to produce an attention-getting and hopefully pleasing visual effect.
One recent example of such a mixture of objects and things to create an interesting visual effect is Picasso's "Bull's Head" (1943) which comprises a bronze cast of various bicycle parts in which the seat is used to suggest the animal's face and the handle bar suggests the animal's horns.
With the advent of the computer, even new challenges have arisen from the ability to quickly create mathematical representations which heretofore could only be manually plotted after hours of meticulous labor. One such phenomena is the so-called moire pattern.
Moire pattern generation has been discussed for a long time, e.g., Scientific American, May 1963 which described the use of such patterns in a variety of applications from measuring instruments to patterned fabric.
Rakowsky (U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,045) teaches the use of identical images spatially separated from each other while visually aligned so that the pattern when the angle created thereby varies when the angle of viewing is altered.
In our modern high-tech society there is a growing fascination with abstract and mathematical graphics and a need for an art form which depicts action in the terms of the scientific age. It is believed that the present invention fulfills that need.